


My neighbor's friend

by bitonshay5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, First Sex, Fluff, German, Long, M/M, Modern settings, Slow Build, Smut, angst-ish, fisrt kiss, franch, levi with piercing and tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitonshay5/pseuds/bitonshay5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is fresh out of college and is living in an apartment building. In the exact same building, a guy named Erwin is living, and one that they meet. Due to Armin having a crush on him, Eren finds himself coming more and more in contact with the guy, and one day he meets his friends, Hanjie and Levi. And since then, it all changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren wake up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's my first fanfic that I publish and am very scared about it, please be gentle with me! I hope I would get to update alot, let's give it a shot and see what's going on!

I woke up by my phone buzzing on the night stand next to me. I opened my eyes slowly, letting out a soft groan as I turned to look at the alarm clock next to my phone. 11:40AM.

Fuck... I remember having something to do in twenty minutes, but I don’t remember what it was. I blindly reached out and patted the top of the night stand in looks for my phone, pulling it over me and placed it to my ear.

"Eren get up, I've been calling for half an hour! I'm outside of your apartment, open the door dumbass." Armin, my best friend whined in my ear, and I shot up into a sitting position.

"Shit! I'm sorry Arm, I was asleep... I'm coming, just let me brush my teeth." I said, my voice still heavy with sleep as I got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing my glasses in the process.  
After brushing my teeth and pulling my messy brown hair into a ponytail, I ran to the door, opening it to reveal the other male, wearing a baby blue button-up shirt and slightly darker jeans, his hair slightly pushed back with his sunglasses.

"Eren! I thought you were dead. Mikasa is waiting for us. Get dressed!" He said, slight shock is in his blue eyes as he looked over what I was wearing. I looked down at myself, letting out a soft laugh at the bigger sized shirt I wore. "Fine. Come in, and please make me coffee-"

"With twelve sugar, I know." Armin continued, walking past me and into my small apartment, stopping to pet my cat before entering the kitchen.

We were fresh out of college, and because it was the first day of summer break, it was the last day we will see most of our friends. Some left to work abroad, some moving somewhere else. But we did promised we will stay in contact and keep meeting in the future.

 

After ten minutes I walked back to Armin, wearing a green t-shirt and one of my favorite torn jeans, the pony tail on my head a little neater then before and my phone in my hand. "I'm ready Arm." I said softly, walking to the kitchen and leaning on the counter, grabbing the big cup of coffee from him and sipping it happily, while my other hand petted the white cat next to me, whose eyes were like mine, one green and the other brown. "Good morning to you too Capt." I said softly, smiling slightly. The cat, named Captain, meowed softly, standing on the counter top next to me and rubbing my arm.

Armin laughed softly, shaking his head and placing his own cup in the sink once he finished his tea. "Okay, Eren, we really need to go." He said, taking the cup from my hands before pulling me to the door. "Bye Captain, Eren will be back in a few hours." He said to the cat as he pushed me out the door and closed it once we were out, locking it behind us and pulling me to the elevator, getting in with me as he handed me back the keys.

"Thanks Armin. I would have missed it if you didn’t called." I admitted, laughing slightly, until the elevator came to a stop, but not where we needed it to. 

An older man walked it, wearing a grey suit, his blond hair in a weird undercut style and shining in the elevator lights from gel. He gave us a nod and we nodded back, keeping quite as we drove down to the main floor of the apartment building. We walked out of the elevator once it came to a stop again, and the man turned to us with a big smile, showing perfect whites. "Have a good day." He said, nodding again before walking to a black, shiny BMW that parked in the shade.

I looked at Armin, who was a blushing mess next to me, and gave him a hit in the shoulder. "Someone have his eyes on my neighbor." I teased, walking with him to his own blue car, getting in the passenger seat and buckling up.

"Shut up Eren..." He blushed, looking down at the wheel before starting the car, driving to our friend's club, which closed so we could celebrate alone.


	2. farwell, my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy so many had read this already. I havent thought something like this will happen! Here we continue to the Partyy

In less than ten minute Armin parked the car in the club's parking lot and we got out of the car, smiling at each other before making our way inside the double wooden doors. As soon as we got in loud music killed our ears, and we were greeted by our friends, some dancing in the dancing floor like crazy, and some, like Mikasa and Annie, sat on one of the tables with drinks in their hands.

I looked around the room and I could find Sasha and Connie already jumping around in the dance floor, wearing matching hats like always, to their left I could see Marco and Jean dancing together, and Rainier trying to make Bert to dance with him.

I walked over and waved to Mikasa. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached her knees, and the scurf I gave her when she first joined our family was around her neck lazily. Next to her was Annie, a bored expression on her face with her blond hair tucked up in a bun, and she was wearing a light blue floral dress, sipping her drink as she looked up at me and Armin, making our way to their table and sitting down after awkward hugs.

"You're late." Mikasa stated, looking up at me with her dark eyes, but I knew she was just worried. I opened my mouth to say something, but Armin cut me.

"Yeah, Eren over slept again. I had to wake him up." He said with a shit-eating grin on his lips as I hit his arm gently.

Not fifteen minutes passed by and I was already swept off my feet in the dance floor, just the music and the feeling of being with my friends making me drunk. But the song stopped suddenly, and everyone stopped moving and looked over to Ymir, smug look on her face. "You started without me?!" She asked, before changing from Sasha's IPod to her's and another song started playing, and we all started singing and dancing to 'Nine in the afternoon' By P!ATD, now also Ymir and Krista joined to out dancing, and also Mikasa and Annie sang with us, laughing quietly as they took a video of us making jerks from ourselves.

 

The hours flew without our notices, and it was already 4:00pm. If you would look around, you will think there was one hell of a party, and there was so many people in there, but honestly, we weren’t that much people. Beer cans and pizza boxes was all over the place, pizza crusts thrown around and stepped on, and we were still jumping up and down in the dancefloor, having the best time of our life together.

 But then Mikasa looked at the phone, letting out a deep sigh and walking over me. "Eren, it's 4 in the afternoon. We should stop now, Jean Marco and I gotta go, our flight is in four hours." She said, and she was right. I let out a long sigh and walked over the speakers and stopped the music, looking back at the group I will miss so much.

"You guys, we should start cleaning and get Jean, Marco and Kasa to the airport." I said, walking over the garbage bags we got before and handed a few to each, before we started cleaning around. After that, we took Rainier's job car, that was big enough to take us all together, and drove to the airport with them.

Because they were leaving for quite a long time, each of them had at least three suit cases, so each one of us took one and we walked in the airport, sitting with them after the check out and waiting for their flight. We all were sad, because now Jean Marco and Mikasa left, and tomorrow Sasha and Connie too. But it’s a good thing I still have Armin close to me. I don’t know what I would do without him.

Saying goodbye was the hardest, but after long, tight hugs and a few tears they left to their plane, waving to us before they were gone. The seven of us that left went back to the club, before each got to their homes, but Armin stayed over with me for a few nights, so I won't feel lonely.

The drive back to my place was quite, but it was pleasant. Armin kept smiling at me and I smiled back sadly, and then turned to look out the window, my forehead pressed to the warm glass and I closed my eyes, feeling the buzz of the car going through my body.

When we got back to the apartment building's parking lot, Armin parked and went to the back to take out his bag for the next few days, and I waited for him in the entry, sighing. When Armin came in we walked in the elevator, and before the doors could close, the same guy from the morning, the hot blond one, walked in, standing on my side and pressing the bottom to one floor underneath my place.

I looked over Armin and saw him moving nervously, his face red and he tried not to stare at the man. I let out a small laugh and shook my head, looking up at the man. Damn, he was even taller than Rainier probably…

"Good afternoon, sir. Can you please press the 5 floor?" I asked, smirking as I felt Armin's elbow in my side, but it never hurt.

"Of course. Are you new in this building? I'm sure I haven’t seen you before." He said as he pressed the bottom, looking down at us.

"Um, yeah. I'm living here, I moved in a week ago. I'm Eren, and this is my friend Armin." I said with a grin, holding my hand out for a shack, like the man my dad thought me to be.

The blond guy smiled down at me, shacking my hand with his bigger one, in a gentle grasp. Honestly, I think this hand can crush bones. He nodded his head and flashed us, I believe more towards Armin, a full smile, showing his white teeth to us. "Erwin Smith. If you will need anything, please feel free to come to me any time you feel like it." He said softly, before the elevator made a soft ting that announced that we reached the fourth floor. The metal doors opened and Erwin left with a nod of his head, before the doors could close I saw with door he got in. the 12th apartment. I will need to remember that for later.

I felt a slap on my shoulder, and I turned to a red looking Armin, hiding behind me slightly. At least that is what it looked like. "What did I do? I only said hi to my neighbor." I smirked, laughing softly.

"Eren! I know what this glint in your eyes means. Don’t even think about that." He whined, and then out floor came in view between the metal doors.

We made our way into my apartment and was greeted by Captain jumping on Armin from the shelf next to the door.

Armin let out a soft yelp but held the white cat, laughing softly and making his way to the couch, sitting on it with a huff and petting the fluff in his hands.

"Want tea? We can also watch movies and I think I still have the sweets from our last day on college." I said, taking out from my still empty cabinets (because I still hadn’t made a move to take out the things from the boxes and buy new stuffs) whatever I founded, like some sweets and chips, also I founded cookies and popcorn. I quickly made us tea and we sat on the couch, watching TV and eating whatever I had. Maybe we had a fight or two about that Erwin guy from before, and I might or not threw popcorn and chips on him and he back at me, and poor, poor Captain got so scared he ran into my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not ereri yet but dont worry it will happen!! next chapter I think im gonna do Levi PoV and he will meet eren and then it will all start!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!! please be nice to me im so scared its not good..


End file.
